I do
by BreesUnicorn
Summary: The Warblers prepare to take on the New Directions at regionals when one of their own is injured in rehearsal! Niff and slight Huntbastian


**Hey guys! Welcome to this one-shot**

**So I was really angry at glee for making the warbler cheat, they wouldn't because they don't need too, so I came up with an idea :)**

**Slight ND bashing but I promise It's not meant to be to bashy**

* * *

_'The warblers have everything at stake for them; the New Directions were now competing against them in Regionals. Vocal Adrenaline had been taken out of the completion due failing their students to keep them to compete. To say the warblers are nervous was an understatement. Sure we don't have Mercedes breathtaking notes or Kurt's countertenor range to compete against but the New; New Directions are still a force to be reckoned with. With the new blonde cheerio's silky voice and Blaine's ability's they were going to be one of the top groups once more. How do I plan to win? Jeff' _Hunter thinks with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Warblers ORDER" Hunter demands, him and Sebastian standing awkwardly next to each other in the centre of the practice room.

"We have some good or bad news, depending on how you take it" Sebastian informs the boys, making sure to send a wink to a new warbler.

The warblers begin conspiring, their murmurs filling the hall once again. "Shut up" Hunter demands, cutting all the boys off again, only a "someone's grumpy" whispered by Nick is heard earning chuckles from all the boys besides their leaders. "There will be no more time for joking warblers" Hunter scolds the boys

"Why is that Hunt?" Jeff asks sweetly, earning him a rare smile from the council member. Jeff is loved by all the warbler, mainly for never offending anyone, always being caring and sweet and because he single handily Choreographed their last performance teaching the boys some gymnastics that they never knew they could do. Jeff was the heart of the warblers and his boyfriend Nick was the rock. Many of the warblers were outraged when both of them were denied the ability to lead this year, as it was their senior year, but both boys simply accepted it and help out any of the warblers whenever needed.

"The New Directions have replaced Vocal Adrenaline as our completion for regional" Sebastian answers, earning an outraged response of voice screaming back at them.

"SILENCE" Hunter shouts, once again quietening down the boys, Sebastian smiles warmly at him before continuing "We don't have a choice guys, just remember though we just bet them once I'm more than sure we can beat them twice"

"We only bet them because that girl passed out" a freshman warbler mumbles grumpily.

"What was that?" Hunter demands before stalking over towards the boy, who slightly cowered under the older boy.

"I said we only won because that girl-"

"Get out of this meeting, you are no longer a warbler" Hunter shouts, causing the freshman to run out of the room crying, Jeff stands up the help him but Nick just pulls him down again shaking his head at the freshman "Anyone else who thinks that please leave" hunter tells them but no one leaves.

"Good" Hunter states before Sebastian comes in "Now what was the main thing we had that they didn't?" Sebastian asks the group.

"Talent" Trent jokes, causing Sebastian to laugh "Yes that but what else?"

"All of us danced" Hunter answers for the silent group.

"Wait" Nick interrupts "They all did the gang man style dancing"

"Yes but One, none of them were in time, Two, the person singing wasn't even doing the right song and Three, who were the one's doing impressive flips without breaking a note?" All the warblers inflate at this.

"I can come up with another routine if you want" Jeff suggest, hoping up from his chair and demonstrating some of his moves.

"Not only that Jeff, we want you to take the lead at dancing" Hunter informs the boy before the bell rings out, signalling the end of rehearsal "Song suggestions guys, I want lots of them" Hunter tells the boys as they run off. With only Jeff, Nick, Hunter and Sebastian left the boys start planning how to position the boys on stage, and a possible solo for Nick.

Two weeks later and the boys decided to do an improved version of Animal by neon trees, with Nick and Jeff taking the lead much to their surprise and a duet of troublemaker by Olly Murs between Sebastian and Hunter, who officially came out as boyfriends earning playful teasing about "No being even remotely Bicorious"

Jeff and Nick was singing to each other, Jeff doing high kick, jumps, hip shimming and occasionally pulling Nick into a mock waltz whilst Nick was trying to keep up with his energetic boyfriend. Jeff was doing a stunt where he would flip over Nick a cry of pain filled the room. Everyone stopped moving and the music was cut as Jeff lay on the floor unmoving, Nick having accidently gotten his hand caught on Jeff's shirts collar causing the boy to lose balance mid flip and crash head first to the floor with Nick on top of him.

"Jeff" Nick asks, pushing himself off his boyfriend and seeing him unconscious "Oh my god someone get the nurse" he shrieked, causing Trent to drop next to him and comfort the boy as two warblers ran out of the room, presumably to get the nurse.

"What happened" Hunter asks, walking over and going pale at the sight of Jeff on the floor "Dear God?"

Sebastian dropped behind Jeff, yelling at everyone to get away before he gently places his fingers on Jeff's neck. There was a pulse.

"Who injured" the nurse asks walking into the room before running to Jeff's side, dropping her first aid kit next to Jeff. "What happened to him sweetie" she asks towards Nick, who had stopped sobbing but was holding onto Jeff's hand like a lifeline.

"He was- filliping and my hand g-got stuck in his sh-hirt and he fell" Nick told her, trying to hold back his sobs.

The nurse smile sympathetically at the guilt ridden boy before comforting him by saying "It wasn't your fault" she opens her first aid kit and pull out a small tube. She open in and Sebastian pulls away covering his nose, she smiles her apology before she puts it under Jeff's nose, swaying it from nostril to nostril until he groans, eye pulling open weakly.

Jeff opens his eyes to see all the warblers spinning around and looking down on him; he tries to sit up but ends up weakly falling into Sebastian's arms. "Whha happ?" he slurs violently making the warbler concern grow stronger.

"How many fingers am I holding up" the nurse asks worriedly, Jeff focuses on them, his vision finally stopping it spinning, before responding "4?" The nurse sighs in relief.

"Okay Mr Sterling, I think you need to go up to bed and rest for a few days" The nurse informs the boy, after checking over his body discovering no more than a bump on his head.

"Nick" Jeff calls, Nick quickly stand and helps his boyfriend up. "Thank you Nicky" he Jeff says as the boys both walk towards their dorm.

They spend the rest of the day in bed, Jeff lying with his head over Nick's heart as he softly hums to him and apologizes for hurting him repeatedly until later that night when they lay facing each other, Nick's nose sliding perfectly over Jeff's.

"Nick?" Jeff asks quietly, not opening his eyes.

"Yes Jeff?"

"You know I love you right?"

"I do, I love you too" Both boys smile before slipping off to sleep, dreaming of a time in the future when both boys will be saying "I do"

* * *

**Review? Also Check out my other fics **


End file.
